The following experimental approaches will be undertaken: 1. Further definition of the role of phosphorylation in initiation of polypeptide synthesis, especially initiation factors per se, 2. Characterization of the various reticulocyte ribosomal kinases and development of a fractionation strategy for purification, 3. Further examination of the products of chromatin phosphorylation particularly the acidic proteins, using pineal chromatin rather than the heterologous cAMP thymus chromatin, 4. Direct measurement of incorporation of amino acid into NAT and in vivo experiments with protein synthesis inhibitors.